Lullaby
by My Note Book
Summary: Kili can't sleep, so who can he turn to but his uncle in this situation? Set when the boys are just lads. Heavy on the Durin Snuggling. No slash.
1. Chapter 1 I Am Here Tonight

**Authoress Note:** Goodness, I think I may need a life. (Kili gives me a shake of the head from across the room.) Oh, ah well. Anyway, I blame all the **Fan-art** for this one. Also another one where their father and mum are dead (ducks as books are thrown). **WHAT?! **I can't help it. It's set about a month after their deaths and the boys have just moved into their uncles' house. Also, I think this story should have another chapter. With Fili? Yes? Read it and tell me.

**Enjoy!**

"Kili?" Thorin gently calls out his youngest nephews' name. His face is so close to the brunette that he can feel the warm breath coming out his nose. "Kili?"

It had all started three nights ago when Kili came into his room. It was late and he never would have noticed the lad if he hadn't been getting some more smoking-tobacco from the mantelpiece and saw the small figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Kili? What are you doing up? It's late."

But the lad didn't reply, as he just stood there shifting from foot to foot on the cold floor, eyes downcast.

Thorin wasn't quite sure what the lad was after so they both just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "What is wrong? Can't you sleep?" Thorin asked the obvious questions, at a loss of what to say.

Kili shook his head; no, ungainly pulling at his tunics' bottom.

"Come here." Thorin said, seeing the boy's clear discomfort.

He sat down in his big arm chair by the fire as the Kili walked up and stood gauchely in front of him, still fumbling with his tunic. He didn't raise his eyes to meet his uncles. Thorin frowned at the boy for a moment, then did something he didn't even think about first; he picked up the lad, setting him down in his lap. But Kili just sat there stiff; unrelaxed; like he wasn't asking for some attention or finding any comfort in being there. But after a while he slowly let himself fall back into his uncles' chest and sleep took him. It was a sweet moment shared between them and when Thorin got ready to go to sleep himself, he picked the small brunette up and put him in the bed. However, they slept on opposite sides; Thorin not very comfortable with the idea of close contact.

The next morning when Thorin woke up Kili was sitting on the bed, blankly staring at him. He quickly turned, got down and ran out of the room, before any words could be said. Thorin could only guess that the child had been embarrass and ran away to hide it. All through out that day Kili stayed away from him or when they did interact he was quiet and drawn.

But it didn't last, as that night Thorin found himself full of nephew by the fire, again. Kili rested his head on his shoulder and this time it took longer for him to fall asleep. And when morning came and Thorin awoke, the lad was so close to his face he nearly jumped out of the bed at the surprise.

"Kili, please don't do that again." He said, regaining himself.

Kili simply sat there, doe eyed and a slight tilt of the head. Having nothing to say he turned, got down off the bed, and ran from the room like the morning before. That day passed much as the previous one had, except Fili was more unpleasant than usual.

And when night came and Kili was back in the room Thorin didn't even have to say anything as the brunette climbed up into his lap and snuggled close to him. He slowly found himself relaxing against the tiny form as his head drop onto the child's. His nephew had nestled his head into the corner of Thorins' neck and fell soundly asleep. But before Thorin could follow suit into the land of sweet dreams, he remember how uncomfortable sleeping in a chair can be and he scooped the lad up into his arms and crawled into bed with him. Together they slept; with Thorin's arm wrapped protectively around the child.

And when the morning came and Thorin awoke first, he let the peaceful moment between him and the sleeping form continue for a while. He smiles lovingly as the younger dwarfs' eyelids flutter in sleep. But as the minutes pass and the brunette doesn't wake, Thorin thinks it time for some intervention.

"Kili?"

The boy shifts and stretches.

"Kili, it's time to wake up."

He slowly opens his sleepy eyes. "No." He flatly states, closing his eyes again.

Thorin softly chuckles. "Come on." He says, patting the lad's stomach.

"No." Kili whines, as Thorin gets up off the bed and takes his warmth with him. Kili involuntarily moves to the place his uncle had been, curling up in the location.

"Kili, come on."

"Ugh." Kili groans. He sits up, bed-head clearly showing.

Thorin is feeling good this morning and finds himself smiling at the lad.

"What?" Kili asks, irritation in his voice.

"Your hair." Thorin says, shaking his head. "Come here." He says, picking the lad up to take him along so he doesn't fall back to sleep.

Today was going to be good.

**Authoress Note:** MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wouldn't it be lovely if that was true? Nope, sorry Thorin, only angst can follow. Wait, what's this? The guys are over in a circle... Mmmmmmmm, must be plotting. And what's that? Bilbo just walked over to them, also. I don't like the look of things. Maybe soon we'll see a story with him, too? Who knows... **Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me, Please?

**Authoress Note:** With all these favorites, I'm scared everyone's gonna hate this chapter, 'cause it's so angst-filled compared to the previous. But, here you go! I warn, though, very heavy on the angst, not sweet and happy like the last.

**Try to Enjoy**and please remember I just wrote it; it was the boys idea, so if any books are thrown, **please throw them lovingly at the ****Durin family.**

"Where are we going?" Kili asks sleepily, as they walk down the hall.

But Thorin doesn't reply as the question is answered when they walk into the kitchen. Fili is already up and sitting at the table with a loaf of bread; all to himself. Kili wiggles against his uncle in attempt to let him know he wants down; and Thorin allows the lad to drop to the floor.

Kili then runs over to his brother and scrambles up onto the seat next to him. "Can I have some, too?" He asks, big brown eyes trained on his sibling.

But Fili is doing the only thing he knows to not fold to his brother; he's staring at something else. "Why don't you ask Thorin for some?" He bites out.

Kili stares at his brother, unsure of what's made him mad. "Fili..." He says, with a slight hint of dismay.

"Fili, share with your brother." Thorin says, displeased at his nephews attitude.

Fili angrily tears off a piece for his sibling, all but out right slamming down the bread in front of Kili.

"_Fili_..." Thorin says, warningly.

"What?" Fili growls out.

Thorin raises his eyebrow at that, "Don't take that tone with me, or you'll find yourself a very unhappy lad." He says, hinting at a pile of chores for him to do all by himself.

But Fili either doesn't realize the warning, or just plainly ignores it as he says, "I didn't do anything."

"Quit it." Thorin gives him a reproachful look.

Fili seems to catch on a little at this, but the fiery spirit in him is not backing down. "I didn't do anything." He repeats.

But before Thorin can say anything, Kili cuts in, "Yes, you did! Now quit being a grouch."

And Thorin can't help the smile from spreading across his face at the reprimand from the lad. Kili glares at his sibling as he turns and hops down off the bench, going to get a drink for himself. The room then goes quiet as Thorin makes a proper breakfast of eggs, sausage, hash-browns and coffee. Even though the boys had eaten some bread, it was more of a snack than anything so they both dig in hungrily as the food is finished and set on the table.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Kili reaches over his brothers' plate in an attempt to grab some more hash-browns, only for Fili to whack his siblings' arm. Kili sits there for a moment surprised at this, but decide to take non of it and whacks his brother back and down onto the floor they tumble.

"Boys!" Thorin yells, and runs over to where they're rolling on the ground.

"Stop it." He growls commandingly, pulling them up and apart; holding onto the backs of their shirts.

"He started it!" Fili says, a little breathless after the fight.

"I did not!" Kili defends himself, staring up at their uncle with pleading eyes.

"I don't care who started it; Fili you know better than to fight with your brother. Both of you know better." Thorin says, very disappointed in their behaivor. "Now you're both in trouble."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Fili yells, wildly trying to get free.

"Fili, stop it!" Thorin says, letting go of his other nephew to quiet this one.

"You're not my father!" Fili screams as Thorin grabs his shoulders shaking him slightly as he says, "Stop it, now."

Fili calms a little as his uncles' hands stop him from thrashing around, but his eyes are still dark with disdain.

"I may not be your father, but I do know he would be very disappointed in you right now."

Fili completely cools at this, all fight draining away as he turns his blue eyes to the ground.

Thorin knows it was a low blow but he also knows it was the only thing that would get the lads' attention. "Now apologies to Kili." He says, letting go of the boy and standing back up.

Fili is still staring at the ground as he moves over to his little brother. "...I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Thorin says arms crossed.

"...for hitting you." Fili finishes.

After a moment. "I'm sorry, too." Kili says, scraping a foot against the stone floor.

"Now Fili," Thorin says, turning his nephews' shoulder, "I want you to go clean out the stable."

This was a big chore and they all knew it, but Fili didn't disagree, despite the fact Thorin thought he would. He just nods and heads over to the doorway, grabbing his boots as he leaves the house.

Kili goes to follow his older brother but Thorin stops him with a hand on the shoulder. "Kili, where are you going?"

"To help Fili."

"No, I think he needs some time to himself right now."

"But the whole stable? Uncle, he's going to need help."

"Kili,-"

"I was apart of the fight, too."

"I know, but I have another chore for you."

"But Uncle... _please_?"

And Thorin found it hard to say no. But he knows that right now, Fili needs some time to deal with what's happened.

He gets down on eye-level with the lad. "Trust me, _please_?" He request. "Your brother needs some space right now."

Kili nods, finally giving in. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Why don't you clean off the table?" He asks, giving the boy something to do.

Kili nods, again; solemnly this time.

And Thorin was slightly taken aback at how responsible Kili was acting. In fact he was proud of the lad.

He sighs, unsure about how to reach Fili; unsure if that gap could ever close.

**Authoress Note:** Well, that was exhausting. Sorry to end the happy time, but will **more snuggles** make up for it in the next chapter? Please **review** and tell me.


End file.
